When it is raining, visibility is generally reduced, making it possible that people in the rain will fail to see obstructions such as puddles or curbs. This, in turn, increases the likelihood of accidental soakings, or falls and possible injury.
While prior luminous umbrellas have been devised, such luminous umbrellas are not suitable for providing illumination to a mobile user while it is raining. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,537 (Finkel) discloses a garden umbrella having a light source that projects light upwardly. Some of the light projected upwardly is reflected by a disc mounted above the light. The light source receives electricity from an outlet via an extension cord; the umbrella is intended to be stationary during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,815 (Petroff ) discloses an umbrella in which a light is mounted in the end of a handle. The handle light projects light in a generally upward direction, some of the light being directed to the undersurface of the umbrella canopy. The fabric of the umbrella canopy is reflective with respect to some light and transparent with respect to other light so that both top and bottom surfaces of the umbrella canopy are luminous. While some of the light from the handle light may provide useful illumination, most of the light is projected off into the distance where it is dissipated in the darkness and does not provide useful illumination in the vicinity of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,929 (Schiavone) discloses a luminous umbrella having a tubular source of light contained within the uppermost part of the umbrella shaft, adjacent to the umbrella canopy. The tubular source of light projects light outwardly in both an upwards and downwards direction. Some of the light that is projected upwardly shines through the umbrella canopy, causing the fabric to take on a subdued glow. Optionally, the umbrella canopy may be made partially reflective by applying a reflective coating, such as a paint containing dispersed aluminum particles. The Schiavone umbrella is stationary, requiring electricity from an outlet to provide power for the light.
None of the foregoing umbrellas is suitable for providing illumination that enables mobile users to view their immediate surroundings while carrying the umbrella unfurled. In particular, the Finkel umbrella and Schiavone umbrella are intended to be stationary, and require an outlet to power their respective lights. While the Petroff umbrella is portable, it may not provide sufficient illumination to enable users to view their immediate surroundings, as most of the light is lost as it is projected off into the distance or shines through the umbrella canopy.
Thus, a luminous umbrella that is portable and provides sufficient illumination to enable users to view their immediate surroundings, is desirable.